Roy and his Brother rewright
by kuro12
Summary: Roy Mustang's parents were killed when he was 19. He and his brother went to live with their aunt, but she could only care for one of them, so Roy's brother, Kira, ran away. Roy loses his childhood memories but goes on with his life...editor of this is alchemyfreak42 :D
1. Chapter 1

**oc-**

**name: kira mustang**

**age: 18**

**gender: male**

**specie: human**

**Appearance: flame red hair that is short and kind of spiky, bright green eyes. a head taller then ed. wears a long black over coat (like Roy)**

**weapons: alchemy**

**family: roy mustang and anity (Roys foster mother)**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa dream**

* * *

Kira

I sat down at the kitchen table. Sighing, I began to write.

Dear Roy,

Auntie can only take care of one of us. I know it's hard, but you have to fight. Don't give up, no matter what happens. We'll meet again someday. I'm going to work hard and become a state alchemist. Once I have succeeded, I will find you. I want to be strong, so I'm going to travel and learn more alchemy. Don't worry about me;I'll be fine. I love you, Roy. Stay strong, don't give up, and please don't stay down much longer. You have to get back on the horse. Look to the future, but don't forget to look down and smell the flowers. Never forget that it is ok to look into the bast sometimes. That being said, I say good bye for now. I'll see you soon.

Putting the pen down on the table, I picked up my things and walked into the night, the letter sitting on the table, waiting for my big brother.

Roy (the next day)

I rubbed my eyes, yawning, and swung my feet out of bed. I stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, looking around to see Auntie making breakfast. I sat at the table and looked down to see a note. "What's this?" I asked, starting to read it. Tears ran down my cheeks as I read. When I was done, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Auntie.

"Auntie..."

"Yes, Roy?"

"I'm going to become a state alchemist."

"OK Roy."

3rd person (9 years later)  
A redhead with bright green eyes, a long black overcoat, place pants, and brown hiking boots pushed his way into a bar. The owner looked at the newcomer with wide eyes.

"Hey, Auntie, long time no see," he said with a smile. "How's Roy been?"

"He's good, Kira." She said, giving the boy a hug. She pulled back and looked at his face. "But there's something you should know." The smile had left her eyes.

"What?" He asked uneasily.

"Roy has amnesia. He can't remember anything before the day you left."

"Oh," Kira said, a sad look crossing his face. He smiled "So what's he been up to lately?"

"He's a state alchemist and a Colonel."

Kira smiled. "That's great, I'll be taking the state alchemist exam tomorrow."

Roy (late the next day)

I stared at the test. It was one of the best scores I'd seen in a long time. Whoever this Kira kid was, he was smart. I stared at the test a moment longer- there was no last name listed for this boy. How odd...

3rd person (practical exam)

Kira walked into a big room, stopping in the middle. "Show us what you can do," a voice commanded.

"Yes sir," he said, grinning. Kira clapped his hands and snapped his fingers. On his right, there was a stream of water; a stream of fire was to his left. They rose, twisting, and then dove, forming a circle. The left was fire, with a circle of water in the middle; the right was water with a circle of fire. The giant yin-yang symbol remained for a moment longer, then vanished.

"Very good. You may go," the voice said, after a moment. Kira turned and left without a glance backward, leaving the entire room staring after him, even Roy.

Kira (3 days later)

I stood in front of Roy. He smirked and handed me a piece of paper and a silver pocket watch. I looked at the paper, reading. "I give the name YIN YANG ALCHEMIST to KIRA." I smirked and looked at Roy.

"What's your last name, kid?" He asked.

"You don't need to know that yet," I said, smiling.

"Roy looked at me, puzzlement in his eyes. "You're dismissed."

I turned and left his office.

* * *

**thats all for chapter one. hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

* * *

Ed

"Hey Auntie," someone said, walking into the bar I was in. There was only one person I knew who called the bar owner that. I glanced up, expecting to see Colonel Mustang. Instead, I saw a boy who looked not much older than me, returning my gaze. I chuckled to myself- it was just Mustang in some disguise. Something the bar owner said made him smile. Wait, that couldn't be right- Roy NEVER smiled, even in disguise. He came over to the table I was sitting at. Definitely not Mustang- this guy was too short.

"So I hear you're a state alchemist," he said, pulling up a chair.''

I nodded silently. Who was this kid? He looked so much like Mustang it wasn't even funny, only his hair was red, not black.

"My name is Kira, what's yours?"

That's an odd name, I thought. "Edward- Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed."

"Nice to meet you, Ed," Kira said, smiling again.

"You too. Hey, do you know Roy Mustang, by any chance?"

A look of pain crossed his face, but was quickly replaced with a smile. "Yeah, he's my commanding officer." He put his hands behind his head, and started tapping the floor with his right foot.

"Uh, cool... He's my CO too." How could this guy be glad to have Roy Mustang for a CO? I wondered.

"Awesome!" He said grinning. He stood and looked back at me. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," He said, before moving towards the bartender. "Yo, Auntie..."

Ed (later that day)

I was on the couch in Mustang's office while he did some paperwork. Why did Kira look so much like Mustang? What was his last name? Why did he call the bartender 'Auntie'? Questions were swirling around in my head. "Hey Colonel...?" I asked.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"I was wondering, do you have a brother?"

Mustang looked up, surprised, but quickly masked his face. "No, why do you ask?"

"It's the new guy," I said, glancing over at the Colonel.

"What about him?"

"It's just that when I first saw him, I thought it was you." I paused, then continued. "I thought you were just wearing a stupid disguise." I paused again. "You two look alot alike..."

Mustang sat in silence for a minute, then said "I don't see it," before looking back down at his paper.

"There's more, Colonel. He called the bar lady 'Auntie.'

Mustang dropped his paper, then gave me a hard look. "Are you SURE about that?" He asked.

"Yeah, and when I asked him if he knew you, he got this sad look."

The Colonel sighed to himself. Was he really planning on telling Fullmetal this? "I need to change my answer.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know if I have a brother or not." Damn. He WAS going to tell Ed this. "I only have memories starting after 9 years ago. The first memory I have is sitting at a kitchen table reading a letter, then telling Auntie that I was going to become a state alchemist."

"Who wrote the letter?" I asked.

"I don't know, whoever wrote it didn't sign his or her name and didn't say where exactly they were going," Mustang said.

"Do you still have it?"

Mustang didn't answer immediately. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I've kept it all these years."

"Good," I said, "Then you have a way of figuring out who wrote it."

"Hmm?"

"The handwriting. Everyone has different handwriting, like a fingerprint."

There was a knock on the office door, then Hawkeye and Kira entered. "I brought Kira, Colonel."

"Thank you, Hawkeye," The Colonel said, before the Lieutenant turned to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Riza," Kira said.

Hawkeye paused and put a hand on his shoulder. "No problem," she said, before leaving.

I stared at Kira. "You know Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Her father taught me fire alchemy," He told me, walking over to the sofa and sitting next to me. "So, Colonel, why did you bring us here?"

"We have a mission." Colonel Mustang was now in business mode again.

"The three of us?" Kira asked, smiling.

"Yes. We are going undercover to find a murderer. We will be posing as brothers. You two will be twins, and I am your older brother and guardian, as our parents are dead."

Kira's smile widened into a grin. What was he smiling about?

"Ed, your name will be Sebastian Mustang. Kira, you will be Ceil, and I am Jack."

* * *

stay twooned for chapter 3! hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

FalseFacts asked a few questions, so here are the answers.  
1. Kira has a japanese name because that's what I picked.  
2. Roy's memory loss will later be explained.  
3. I haven't decided why Roy doesn't care that a lower officer is being rude.  
4. Riza's dad taught Kira flame alchemy but didn't want to teach Roy. Maybe Kira did something. I haven't decided yet.  
5. I never said that Madame Christmas didn't call the police, now did I?  
6. English is my native language, but I have always had trouble with it. (EDITOR'S NOTE: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO DON'T BE A J***.)

the winner of last chapter's contest is BLUEFIRE21. you have 2 choices: internet cookie or mystery box (lightning flashes, wolves howl in background as a box with lots of question marks is held up.

Undercover names:  
Ed- Sebastian Mustang  
Kira- Ciel Mustang  
Roy- Jack Mustang

* * *

Kira  
I sat on a bench outside the train station reading the mission's details that Mustang was letting me borrow. TOWN: HONEY LEMON. MISSION DETAILS: YOU AND YOUR 'BROTHERS' ARE TO GO UNDERCOVER TO FIND A MURDERER. ED AND KIRA WILL ATTEND THE LOCAL SCHOOL. I stopped reading and looked up when I noticed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Riza," I said as Hawkeye sat down next to me on the bench.

"So the Colonel is your brother? You told me stories about him. From the way you talked about him, it sounds like he hasn't changed a bit," she said, looking at me.

"He has changed. Maybe not much, but I can't really say right now."

"What are you talking about?" a voice behind us asked. I looked to see Ed, who repeated his question when neither of us answered.

I started tapping my right foot on the ground. "Nothing."

"Hmm. Well, ok then."

I saw Mustang walking towards us as the train whistled, and told Ed "Here comes Mustang."

"Yep."

Riza leaned over to me and asked "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine," I responded as a sad look came over me.

"Something wrong, Yin Yang?"

I looked up in surprise to see Mustang standing over me. "No, nothing," I lied quickly, but he obviously didn't believe me.

Before he could confront me, though, the train whistled a second time. "Oh s***! We're going to miss the train!" Ed yelled, running off. Both Mustang and I shook our heads, sighing- the train didn't leave until the 3rd whistle.

"Take care!" Riza called, watching us climb onto the train, Mustang and Ed waving back at her.

"Those two really are brothers," Riza thought, smirking.

Kira (on the train)

We sat in a private travel car. Ed and Roy had the window seats, and I sat by Ed. I opened my suitcase to reveal a picture of a four-person family- a little boy no older than 5 with flame red hair and shiny green eyes. He wore overalls, a plain white shirt, and a big grin. He stood in front of a man with raven hair, holding a pitchfork. Beside him was a woman with hair the same color as the little boy, and black eyes. She had on a flowery dress and stood behind a 15 year old boy who wore clothes similar to the man's- trousers and a white shirt. I looked at the picture for a moment longer, then pulled out a book before closing my suitcase. Reaching for my book, I discovered that it wasn't where I'd placed it- Ed was holding it.

"What kind of book is this? And why is the cover stained with blood?" He asked.

"It's fiction. And right after I got it, I accidently dropped it into blood."

"Okay then." Ed opened the book to a random page and began reading aloud "'Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today I saw you.' What is this?" He asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged. "A good one."

"Where'd you get it?"

"A book store. It was supposed to be a present, but I forgot to give it to him."

"Who?"

My face clouded with sorrow. "My brother."

"How'd you forget to give it to him?"

Tears trickled from my eyes. "I came home to find my mother and father dead on the floor and my brother crouching in the corner of the room with these scared, dead eyes. I was so scared I dropped the book, then ran over to see if he was okay."

"Sounds like you care a lot."

I smiled, "I might have been. I loved him lots. Well, I still do, but..." I trailed off.

"So you have a little brother?" Mustang asked, entering the conversation for the first time.

I shook my head. "He's older."

"Is he still alive?" Ed asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said, looking at him.

"Do you still talk?"

"No. He doesn't remember me," I said flatly.

Ed shot a glance at Mustang, then asked "What's his name?" I didn't answer.

Roy gave me a look. "Do you not want to answer, or did you forget his name too?"

I glared at Mustang, furious. "LIKE HELL I WOULD EVER FORGET!" Ed blinked, surprised at my sudden outburst.

Mustang sighed and asked my my last name again, but I didn't answer. I just picked up my book and opened it- Ed had put it down during the conversation. I didn't look up until I was halfway through reading. Ed had fallen asleep and Mustang was busy staring out the window. "Why did you become a state alchemist?" I asked him suddenly.

He looked at me, surprised, before answering. "A letter I read nine years ago."

I smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I always wanted to, but started working towards it when my parents were murdered." I looked at the ceiling, avoiding Mustang's eyes.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah. He was careless. It was the middle of the day and he didn't have a mask on. He ran straight out the front door as I was going home."

"So did you become a state alchemist to get your revenge?"

"No. I want to help the people I care about."

Mustang smiled. "Me too."

The intercom crackled to life suddenly. "NEXT STOP, HONEY LEMON!"

"We're here. Just remember, I'm your big brother Jack Mustang. Ed is Sebastian, your twin. And you," he pointed at my chest. "Are named Ciel."

"Yes sir. I won't forget."

"Good. Now wake up your 'brother.'"

"Yes, big brother." I leaned over to Ed and shook him. "We're here." He murmured but didn't move, so I shook him a little harder. When he still didn't respond, I yelled in his ear "WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!"

Ed shot straight up and he clapped his hands over his ears. "Ow, you don't have to yell in my ear!" I opened my suitcase and replaced the book. "Hey, who's in the picture?"

"Family," I said, snapping my suitcase as the train pulled into the station.

3rd person (at the house)

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ciel asked as Jack glanced at the paper in his hand, then back at the house.

"Yup."

Sebastian shrugged and walked in, Jack and Ciel following. They went upstairs and Ed opened a door. "Found the bathroom," he announced.

"Hall closet," Kira decided, looking at a small room with shelves.

Mustang opened another door. "Red and black bedroom. Ed, I think this is yours." He opened another door to reveal a white room, Which Kira immediately claimed. The third room was blue. "And I guess this one is mine."

Loud growling noises filled the hall, and Ed and Kira's faces went blank. "Hungry," they said simultaneously.

"Kira, you can eat if you tell me your full name."

"What about me?" Ed asked. "You already know my name."

"Go ahead Sebastian. You can eat."

Kira sighed. "I thought my name was Ciel Mustang. Is that not it?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Mustang growled.

"How about we make this a game? You get one hint, and you have to guess my name."

"Fine," Roy grumbled. "What's the hint?"

"The hint is that my name is one you should already know quite well," Kira said as he made his way to the kitchen, which had been filled with food for them before they arrived. "I'll make dinner tonight."

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

A/N: Roy lost his memory from the shock of watching his parents get killed and then having his little brother run away. I hope y


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Undercover Names  
Ed- Sebastian  
Kira- Ciel  
Roy- Jack

**asd **dream.

* * *

3rd Person

Roy and Ed stared at the food in front of them. "What is this?" Ed asked as Kira sat down with his own plate.

"Curry." Kira said, putting a spoon to his mouth.

Roy looked at it for a moment before tasting it. "It's good," he said between bites.

"What's curry?" Ed asked, not so quick to eat unfamiliar foods.

"It's very popular in Xing."

Roy looked up. "Is that where you're from?"

"I lived there for a few years, but no. I was born here in Amestris."

"When did you go there?"

"I arrived in Xing when I was ten and stayed for seven years."

"So you knew both fire and water alchemy when you were only ten years old?"

"No. Just fire. I learned water later on."

Suddenly something sparked in Mustang's mind. He'd said that Hawkeye's dad had taught him fire alchemy. "YOU SAW THE LIEUTENANT'S BACK!" He roared, slamming his fist down on the table.

Ed stared at his unusual outburst, and Kira just blinked. "Huh?" He asked.

"The fire alchemy notes on her back!"

"What? No, I never saw her back. He must have put them there, but they aren't the first set of notes."

"Then where is the first set?"

Kira looked down, ashamed. "I accidentally burnt them one day when I was still really new to fire alchemy. He yelled at me, saying he had to start all over again. Then he told me to go away and never come back. So I went to Xing."

"Where'd you learn water alchemy?"

"I found a water alchemist when I was twelve, over in Xing. I was surprised because they don't use alchemy there."

Ed and Mustang nodded; it wasn't much of a surprise to them, as many people had gone to Xing for vacations. Since Ling had become ruler, some even stayed."

"When I was seventeen, he told me he couldn't teach me anything more and I should leave. By that time I had mastered- well, almost mastered- fire and water alchemy both, so for the next year I worked on doing both at once. Then I went to central and became a state alchemist." He yawned. "Well, I'm beat. Night."

"Huh? It's not even that late!" Mustang protested.

"Maybe not, but I've been up since 3 a.m. I'm tired," Kira answered as he went to his room. He put the suitcase on his bed and unpacked. He put the picture and the few books he had on the night stand, then put his clothes in his dresser. He kept out a pair of blue and black shorts, a towel, and a long sleeved shirt so he could take a shower. When he'd finished washing, Kira went back to his room and moved the suitcase which he had left on the bed. Sighing, he moved it beneath the bed and crawled under the covers, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Kira  
**It was the afternoon of my big brother's birthday, and I was searching-again- for the book he wanted. "Damn, why is this book so hard to find?" I wondered, looking into another book store. My eyes latched onto a blue hardback, and my eyes widened. "That's the book Roy wants!" I yell happily. I payed willingly and took the book, wrapped in a paper bag, on my way home, a grin plastered to my face. A man ran out the front door as I walked up to my home; he was covered in blood. I looked at him as he ran past me with blood all in his hair, grinning with insanity.**

**I stared after him for a second, then ran to the house, eyes wide. I tore open the toor, my eyes frantically searching the blood filled room. My mother and father lay dead in the middle of the floor, their blood where I stood. I dropped the bag as I saw the blood coating almost everything in the room. In the corner of the room, Roy was hugging his legs to his chest, his eyes filled with terror. **

My eyes shot open. The morning sunlight filled my room. I looked at the picture, then the bloody book I'd never given Roy. I hugged my knees as I stared in front of me.

There was a knock on the door, then Roy asked "Hey, you up yet?"

I looked up. "Yeah," I said. "I'm just getting up now."

* * *

End of Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Bluefire21 has chosen the mystery box! *opens box to reveal pokeball* YOU HAVE WON THE FIRE TYPE LITLEO! *hands over pokeball. You get this fire type because both Roy and Kira are fire alchemists. It fits.  
Undercover Names:  
Ed: Sebastian  
Kira: Ciel  
Roy: Jack

**asd **dream...

Chapter 5

* * *

Roy  
Ed kept giving me weird looks after Kira went to bed. "That kid is weird. He won't tell you his name, but he'll give you his whole life story if you ask."

I nodded. "I keep getting the feeling that I've seen him before."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I've noticed that he hasn't made a single comment about your height."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What about my height?"

"Oh nothing. You're just short, that's all."

Ed shot out of his chair and started shouting "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT-"

"Shut up. You'll wake Kira up if you keep yelling," I interrupted, glaring.

Ed went to do the dishes, grumbling that he wasn't short. I smirked. "Hey, I'm going to take Kira's lead and go to bed," I told him before going upstairs, leaving Ed alone in the kitchen. I stopped in front of Kira's door, noticing he'd left it open. Kira was sound asleep. I walked over and looked at his face curiously. 'I wonder what he's dreaming...' I looked at the picture on his nightstand- it was a happy little family with a redhead- that must be Kira. I put the picture back down next to two books. One was the bloodstained one, and the other was plain black leather, probably his research notes. I picked up the bloodstained book and started reading.

~chapter one: That day, Mom and Dad had promised to take me to the petting zoo. I was ecstatic, but on the way there, a rabbit ran into the middle of the road. Mom swerved to avoid it- she never did like hitting anything, particularly adorable bunnies. She didn't see the tree in time. That tree successfully made the car stop. Screams of pain were coming from my parents as my vision faded. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling, then a face was in front of me, telling me they were sorry for my loss. 'What loss?' I wondered.  
"We called your aunt." 'My aunt? Why?'  
"She's going to be here soon. 'okay, but why?'  
"She's agreed to take care of you." 'why can't I go home with my mom and dad?~

I stopped reading and put the book on the shelf- it was pretty depressing. I looked at Kira's face once more before leaving the room. In my room, I changed into my red pajama pants and blue night shirt. Laying in bed, I started thinking about last names. 'Which one is Kira's?' was the thought running through my head as I fell asleep.

**It was a black void. That's all it was at first, but soon, colorful names flew in and out of my sight. Some were white, others were yellow or green or blue; none were the same size. There was a flash of light. When it faded, there was a sign. It was the black-haired boy from the picture, only younger. He looked about 13, and he was scolding a very muddy Kira, who looked to be about 3. Kira was looking at the ground, tapping his right foot. The older boy had a hand on his hip, the other one pointing at kira. They stood under a tree, two adults sitting nearby smiling. Another flash of light came and went, and the world was a black void with colorful names again. **

I opened my eyes, but closed them quickly because of the blinding sunlight. I turned and cracked an eye open to see the time- 7:15 a.m.- Kira and Ed have to go to school today. I groaned and swung my feet out of ground, yawning and stretching my arms and back. I stood up and padded to the kitchen. Last night's curry had been away, I noticed, smiling. I took out two containers and put the leftovers in them- the boys would be eating curry for lunch. 'Now for breakfast,' I thought, opening the fridge. I pulled out eggs, bacon, apple juice, and milk before getting out the dishes and utensils. I heard a yawn and turned to see Ed.

"Watcha doing Colonel?"

"Being a good big brother and making breakfast for my little brothers." I smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

I rolled my eyes "It just means that I'm older than you. Now go wake up your 'brother'." Ed nodded and left, still grumbling about being called small. I put the food on the table while he was upstairs. Two plates had milk, and the other had juice. Ed was first to come downstairs wearing the school uniform- a white dress shirt, black pants and jacket, and a red tie. The jacket had the school crest on it, an open book with a sword through it and a snake twisting around both the sword and book. A banner beneath the image said "Anger Snakes High School." Ed sat down at the plate with the juice, and Kira came down in his own uniform.

"We need to talk, you two." I said authoritatively. "You two are supposed to be twins."

"Yeah, so?" Ed asked, clearly not seeing my point.

"So, you should probably have the same birthday. You can pick."

Without hesitation, Kira said "December 12th."

I glanced at him. "Any particular reason?"

He shrugged. I looked at Ed. "Fine by me. I don't really care."

"Okay, now that that's settled, we can get going. But first, you need to dye your hair, Ed."

"Why me?" he complained.

"Because you have blond hair, not red, and I already know you know how to do it."

"Fine." Ed clapped his hands and ran them through his hair, quickly changing it to the same shade of red as Kira's.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

hope you like it...


	6. Chapter 6

I'm adding 2 new characters: Kilo and Kyran.  
Kilo: 18 yr old guy in 11th grade. Tallish, brown hair, light purple eyes and a school uniform. Is in advanced classes, especially math.

Kyran: 18 yr old guy in 11th grade too. Also tallish, but has short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wears the required uniform and is in the advanced classes too. He focuses on the human brain.

Undercover names-  
Ed-Sebastian  
Kira-Ciel  
Roy-Jack

* * *

Chapter 6  
Kilo

I watched as two guys with flame-red hair climbed out of a car. The driver had pure black hair. 'Weird hair' I thought as I walked off to my science class- the first one of the day. The teacher left the room for some errand as I got there, but I didn't care about that. I sat down in my spot at the back of the room, then the bell rang and other kids slowly filed in. I closed my eyes, listening to what the other kids were saying. Mostly the girls were talking about boys and a couple of new kids. A few of the guys were talking about the new kids too, commenting on their height and hair, but they were mostly discussing sports. I was the odd one out- I never liked talking about sports much. I preferred to think about books I've read or what the state military is doing. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'What do you want, Kyran?"

"I want to know what you're thinking about."

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. It's those new kids, isn't it?"

"No. I was just listening to what the others are saying."

"You only do that when you want to know something, so what to you want to know?"

"More math."

Kyran rolled his eyes. "You know more math than any other kid in school; anyway, you always want to know more math. There's something else you're curious about, and it's got to be the only new thing in school- those new guys."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "And how would you know that they are the only new thing?"

"I listen to gossip too, and that's the only new thing anyone is talking about."

Yeah. I like gossip. I don't tell anyone- there's never anything new in this school. But I have a funny feeling that that's about to change. I sighed. "How do you know me so well?"

"I'm your best friend," He said with a grin.

"How did THAT happen?"

He sat down as he patted me on the back. "War, my friend, war. And the office. Where we were forced to hang out together."

I sighed as the teacher entered. "We have two new students in class today." He waved his hand in a 'come in, come in. I don't have all day' sort of manner, and the two guys with the weird hair walked in. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourselves?"

They shifted. "My name is Sebastian Mustang and I'm 18 years old," the short one grumbled.

"And I'm Ciel. We're twins," The older one told us with a grin, tapping his right foot on the ground behind him.

"And where did you live before this?" The teacher asked politely.

Their eyes met briefly, then they nodded slightly. "We were in central." A lot of kids gasped and started whispering again.  
"Why would they move from Central?"  
"That's so cool!"  
"I wonder if they know anything about the state military..."

I looked at Kyran "They're lying about something."

"Why do you think that?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"The way their eyes met when they had to tell us where they used to live."

"I think you're going to be good friends with that Ciel guy."

"Why do you say that? Do you know them?"

"No. I say it because you're trying not to grin."

I blinked. "How can you tell?"

"I'm considered a prodigy when it comes to people's reactions.

The teacher pointed at us suddenly. "There are seats by Kilo and Kyran. You two can sit there."

They nodded and came over. Sebastian sat by Kyran and Ciel sat next to me. The teacher started talking and Sebastian fell asleep immediately, but Ciel looked at his schedule and played with his pencil. I noticed that we have the same class before lunch. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he just kept staring at his paper until he dropped his pencil, making a soft noise on the floor.

"Oh,' he said, moving to pick it up. I grabbed it just before he did. He looked at me, puzzled. "Uh, can I have that back?"

"Only if you tell me why you were ignoring me."

He looked at me blankly. "When did I ignore you?"

"Just now. When I tapped you on the shoulder."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't notice."

"How could you NOT notice?" I asked, confused.

"I just didn't. I'd explain, but it would take a while." He turned back to his paper, playing with his pencil. He dropped it again a few minutes later, not noticing until it hit something and made a sound. 'What an odd guy,' I thought before focusing on my notes. It felt like forever before the bell rang...

I tapped Ciel's shoulder again. "We have next class together- you got math, right?"

He checked his schedule. "Yep. So does my brother."

"Cool. I can show you guys the way."

"Thanks. Hear that, brother? This guy's going to show us the way to our next class." The other guy grumbled a response, and Ciel turned back to me. "Shall we go?"

"Just follow me," I said, leading him out of class with Sebastian following sleepily behind. Then I saw HIM. 'Oh, crap. Not him, anyone but him,' I thought miserably. He walked over to us and stood in front of Ciel, stopping him.

"Where, you going, kid?" He spat.

Ciel looked up at him "Math. What about you, h***?" The entire hallway gasped. The kid had guts, I give him that much.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said 'Math. What about you, h***?' That's exactly what I said." The hallway sucked in another breath. 'Crap, this guy's going to get himself killed,' I thought. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't notice. 'What is with this guy?'

"Hey, that's Jeff. You don't want to get on his bad side." Ciel looked at me.

"Looks a little late for that." Jeff stuck his finger into Ciel's chest, making him stumble a little. He looked down. "Oh." was all he said.

"You think you're a tough guy?"

He smiled. "Nope. My big brother is stronger than me." What the hell? Why was this guy SMILING? There was definitely something wrong with this kid.

Jeff stuck his finger at Ciel again. "That's it. After school, we fight."

Ciel shrugged and said "OK" before walking around Jeff. He turned back and faced me "hey, I don't know where I'm going."

I sighed and walked past him "Its just over this way..."

Time skip! (Lunch)

It was my turn in line. "Soba noodles and milk, please." The lunch lady grumbled and gave me my pre-made food (everything was pre-made, but they had some good food for a school.) I pay and leave, skimming the cafeteria for a place to sit. I saw the new kids and walked over, sitting by Ciel.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi." I started to eat.

"What do you have?"

"Soba. You've probably never heard of it- it's from Xing."

Ciel blinked. "Did you go there?"

"No, but the lunch lady used to live there."

He chuckled "I see. I heard it's a nice place."

"What are you eating?"

"Leftover curry from last night."

"Curry? What's that?"

"Yeah. It's from Xing."

"Did you go there?" It was my turn to ask that.

"Yeah. I went alone last year, paid for the trip myself," he said, starting to tap his right foot on the ground.

"Cool." Kyran walked up to me.

"Hey Kilo, How you doing?" Kyran asked suddenly, wrapping an arm around my neck with a grin. "That kid's lying about something," He whispered in my ear. The tapping sped up- Had Ciel heard? If he had, he had amazing ears. I took another bite of soba.

"Hi Kyran."

"Too bad we only have one class together, right?"

I smirked "Yeah, 'cause that's a BAD thing."

"Oh, I hear there's a fight after school. You want to watch?" The tapping sped up again. "It's against Jeff- whoever's fighting him is a dead man."

Ciel stood up "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything Sebastian?"

"Sure. Anything but milk." He put his spoon down as he finished his curry.

"Cool, then you get milk." Ciel ran over to the lunch lady.

Kyran turned to Sebastian. "Hey, are you going to the fight?"

"I kind of have to."

"Huh? Why?" Kyran asked, confused. He had no idea who Jeff was going to be fighting.

"Because it's my job as a brother."

"Brother?" Kyran paused. "You mean that CIEL is the one fighting?!"

"Yeah. So now I have to watch and see what the kid's got."

"I'd stick with the safe bet if I were you."

"Bet?"

"Yeah. you bet on the person you think is going to win, and if you were right, you get money. If you were wrong, you lose money. It's that simple," I explained, putting my chopsticks down. I glanced up to see Ciel coming back with one container of milk and another of juice. He gave the juice to Sebastian, then sat down next to me.

We talked through the rest of lunch, then went to the rest of our classes. I had study hall, then a cooking class. Before the fight, I met up with Kyran, Sebastian, and Ciel, and we went behind the school, where it was going down. There were already a bunch of kids standing. Ciel went to stand near Jeff without hesitation while we went to place our bets. Kyran and I played it safe, betting on Jeff, but Sebastian put his money on Ciel, along with two others. We made our way to the outside of the human ring. Some random kid walked to the middle of the ring with a board that said "round one" on it.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, KID!" Jeff roared.

Ciel snorted. "Yeah, like I've never heard THAT one before." Jeff roared again and ran at Ciel, swinging with his right. Ciel just stood there until the last second, when he stepped just out of Jeff's reach, yawning. "Aren't you even going to make this fun?"

"WHY YOU!" Jeff took another swing and Ciel dodged, then punched Jeff in the gut. Jeff grunted, but then tried to hit Ciel again, who side stepped and grabbed his arm, then moved somehow so that Jeff was in a headlock.

"I said to make this fun," He whispered.

Jeff slid a knife into his hand and flipped Ciel onto his back. Ciel just smirked and jumped back up. Jeff threw his knife and Ciel almost managed to dodge the throw, but got a cut on the back of his left hand. He didn't even flinch, though his blood started dripping onto the ground. He moved to punch Jeff with his cut hand, but stopped when he noticed the blood.

"Hmm." He looked at his hand for a second. "Thanks for the snack," he said with a grin. He proceeded to lick the blood from his wound. I heard a few people gag and stared at him with shock. Was he kidding? "Not bad," Ciel commented, licking his lips.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" Jeff yelled.

"Why thank you," Ciel said with a small bow. He charged, so fast he was a blur, then stopped and kneed Jeff in the stomach. Jeff' doubled over, and Ciel grabbed his head and connected his knee. There was more blood, but this time it came from Jeff's mouth and nose as he fell over unconscious. Ciel stood over him, smirking.

"It looked like he was in his own little world right then, where he could forget anything." I looked over to see Kyran- of course he would be the one to see that. I nodded.

"There's something about that kid. He scares me, but I want to more about him. What makes him like this? I'm curious."

"Of course you do. Even I do, and I don't normally like people."

I turned to say something to Sebastian, but he wasn't there. I looked over to where Ciel had fought, to see the twins walking away. Sebastian handed Ciel a wad of cash.

At home- 3rd person

Kira and Ed walked in, Kira's hand poorly bandaged. They went into the kitchen where Roy was sitting. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"I had a blast.' Kira said.

"Kira got into a fight." Ed corrected.

"You got in a fight?!

"Yup," Kira said as Ed went over to the cupboard beneath the sink, looking for something.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Not too bad."

"Don't lie. That cut is pretty deep," Ed said, walking over to the table where Kira was sitting across from Roy.

"You got cut?!"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I can't even feel it." Ed pulled up a chair next to Kira.

"Give me your hand," he ordered. Kira complied willingly as Roy came to see the damage as Ed unwrapped the wound.

"Fine? You can see the bone!" Roy yelled.

Ed's eye twitched. "It's this deep and you licked the blood from it?" He shivered.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that."

Roy smacked his head. "How many people were watching this fight?"

Kira grinned. "A lot."

Ed pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and poured some on a cotton ball. "This is going to hurt," he warned before putting it on the cut. Kira didn't react. "Did that hurt?"

Kira blinked. "No."

Roy picked up Kira. "We're going to the hospital. You come too, Ed."

"Oh, come on! It's just a cut!" Kira protested.

"Yeah, a deep one. You need stitches and didn't even feel the disinfectant. Something must have happened to make that happen."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Why didn't Kira notice the cut on his hand or Kilo tapping his shoulder? Just bear with me. Hey, my other story has a chapter out. It's called "In their world." R & R please


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...how fun.

* * *

"Come on, I'm fine" Kira yelled from the back seat of the car- they were almost at the hospital.

"You're not fine. Your hand is badly cut." Roy responded.

"It's fine! I can't even feel it- see?" Kira poked his cut. "Nothing, can't feel it."

"That's worse."

"Fine then," Kira grumbled as they pulled into the parking lot. Roy and Ed walked together behind Kira, who insisted that he was fine. They reached the counter, but nobody seemed to be there. One or two odd people around, but that was it.

"Hello, may we help you?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, my brother cut his hand cut pretty badly, and we need to have it looked at."

**Kira**

"Right this way," she told them, walking towards a door. She opened it and told the three of us to settle in. I entered first, then Ed, with Roy following behind. "The doctor will be here shortly," she said before leaving. In the room were a chair, a stool, a doctor's bed for patients to sit and lie down on, a desk, and another chair for the doctor. Ed took the stool, Roy sat on the chair, but I just stood there.

"Sit down," Roy ordered.

"Where?"

"The bed."

I sat down on the bed.

"So why do you say you're fine?" Ed asked, spinning the stool around.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't like this kind of place."

Ed nodded in understanding, but Roy asked "Why not?"

"I had to spend a lot of time in doctors' offices when I was little."

"How come?"

"I had to have my brain tested a lot."

"What for?"

"I don't know. They never told me."

The doctor walked in, putting an end to Roy's questions. "Hello."

"Hello, doctor," Roy said politely.

"There's no need for you to call me that. you can call me Flambow."

"Um, okay."

"So why are you in here today?" Flambow asked, sitting at his desk and picking up a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Ciel got a cut on his hand."

He sighed "Is that it?"

"Yes, but it's a bad one."

"Okay, let me see. Where is it?"

"On his hand."

The doctor lifted my hand and examined it. "I don't see a cut."

"The other hand." I clarified.

"O...kay," he moved to the other hand and gasped. "This cut will need stitches." There was a sign of excitement in his voice. "How did your hand get cut?"

"A fight."

"With what?"

"Knife."

"Did you win?"

I grinned at him "Yup!"

"I thought so." Roy and Ed looked at him, confused.

"So, Kira. Who did you fight?" Their jaws dropped.

"I think his name was Jeff or something."

Flambow jumped up and patted my shoulder with a grin. "Awesome. Someone had to let that kid know his place."

"Uh, do you two know each other?" Roy broke in.

We looked at each other, then Roy. "He's been my doctor/patient for many years," we said uneasily. "Then he just vanished for years," Flambow said, smacking me on the head.

"I came back. Can't leave my doctor forever, you know."

Ed shook his head. "His hand...?" he prompted expectantly.

"Oh yes, that's right." Flambow pulled a curved needle with medical string from his pocket. "Stitches," he said, sitting back down. He poked Kira's skin with the needle, but stopped and looked up at me watching him.

"Why did you stop?"

"You didn't react."

"He didn't react when he got cut, either," Ed commented.

"What?!"

"Yeah, he didn't stop what he was doing until he saw his hand."

"Oh well, I'll check that later..." he said, then started to sew up my hand. The needle went in and out, but I just sat there watching him. Then it was done and tying off the end of the string. He looked at me, his eyes curious. "So why can't you feel anything?"

"You're the doctor. You tell me."

"We'll have to do some tests."

"What kind?"

"Blood tests," he said, filling out a paper. He handed it to Roy. "You have to take him here and get the blood tests done," he said, frowning.

"Why not do it here this time?" I asked.

"They threatened to take away my license if I did it again."

I groaned. "That sucks. It went by a lot faster doing it here," I patted his back, and Flambow's eyes widened.

"I think I might know what's wrong!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"How?" Roy asked.

"His hand- it feels different."

Roy and Ed blinked. "You just finished stitching his hand and just noticed something like that?" Roy asked dubiously.

"I was working then. It was different."

Roy sighed "Then what's wrong with him?"

"It's something called hereditary sensory neuropathy, but I don't know which type."

I nodded like I knew what he was talking about, then stopped. "What's hereditary sensory neuropathy?"

"It makes a person loses their sense of touch. It's very rare." I nodded again.

"How's it caused?" Roy asked.

"Hard to say," Flambow said, shrugging. (I didn't research it very long).

"But you're a doctor!" Ed yelled.

"Am I? Well that changes things."

Roy and Ed's eyes twitched, but I just rolled my eyes.

"How does that change anything?" Roy asked.

Flambow looked at him "What changes what?" He asked.

"He's just pulling your legs. He does it all the time." I told them.

"That's because it's funny!" He laughed happily, but then frowned. "You stopped reacting to it."

"That's because you do it so often...It's also the reason you don't have a lot of patients."

"They just don't understand," Flambow sighed.

Ed and Roy twitched again. "So are we done here?" Roy asked, irritated.

Flambow looked at them. "Yes, you were done a long time ago."

They twitched again and left. When we got out of earshot, Roy asked why Flambow had been my doctor.

"Family doctor."

"Why do you still go to him?"

"He's funny."

"What was so funny about that?"

"The way you two reacted."

"Is that the part he likes?" Ed cut in.

I turned to grin at him. "Yup!" I said happily "That's probably where I got it from."

Then we got to the car. Ed climbed into the passenger seat while I got in the back- Roy drove, of course. He turned the key with a sigh. "I hope I never have to come back here."

"Don't hope for the impossible my dear, dear brother."

Roy stepped on the gas and we drove off. Ed and I stared out the window the whole ride while Roy just looked at the road. Soon we pulled up at our house and got out.  
"Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah," Roy and Ed said in unison.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything but curry," Ed answered.

"What, you don't like curry?" I asked, putting a hand on my chest as though I had been hurt.

"No, I just had it for lunch."

I grinned. "Ok then," I said as we walked into the house. "I'll make something else."

"I'm going to call Al."

Roy nodded, "Then I guess I'll play that game."

I looked at him. "What game?"

"The one with your last name."

I chuckled "It's so easy."

"Is it Elric?"

"No," I said, waking off to the kitchen with Roy following behind.

"Hawkeye?"

"No." I took out a pot and put it on the stove with some water, Then I put on a frying pan as well. I walked over to the fridge and took out some ground beef, then started to fry it up.

"What are you making?"

"Beef stew. What's your favorite food?"

"Beef stew."

I smiled-that was awesome. "I thought so."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just that you seem like the kind of person to like it, that's all."

"Oh. Okay, is your last name Hughes?"

"No."

**Time jump! After the food has been made.**

"I'll go get Ed," I said as I started up the stairs towards Ed's room.

"-so his name is Mustang?"

I froze 'How does he know?' I wondered. I stood outside the door listening.

"So Roy DOES have a brother." There was a pause. "Yeah, it could be, but I don't think so. They look too much alike."

I entered the room. "So now you know."

Ed jumped, then looked at me. "Yeah. You're Kira Mustang."

"That's right, and Roy's my older brother, but could you not tell him?"

Ed looked confused "Why not?"

"Well, you see..." I paused. "I think his forgetting might be from shock. And, well... I don't want to shock him more."

"But doesn't it hurt? Being with your brother and him not even knowing who you are?"

I frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "Of course, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that I don't want to shock him more than he was already, and finding out you have a brother could be a pretty pig surprise. He might deny it, and that would only hurt more. So for now, I will sit back and watch him and help him anyway I can."

"So what was with the hint?"

I smiled. "If I'm going to do something like this, I might as well make it fun. Anyways, dinner is ready."

"Okay." Ed turned to the phone. "Sorry Al, I have to go- supper time." He paused. "Yes, I'll, call again, but not tonight." He paused again "Okay. Good night Al." Then he hung up and we headed downstairs.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, i guest reviewed to Chapter 7, and this is my response:  
1. Even though most doctors don't act like Flambow, he does- he's just weird like that.  
2. It was the plan from the start that Kira has no sense of feeling, which is because of something that happened to him. (Hint: he claps to transmute- mentioned in chapter one).  
3. I'm writing this for fun, not to be popular.

Undercover names:  
Ed- Sebastian  
Kira- Ciel  
Roy- Jack

Chapter 8

* * *

Ed

I walked to my room and sat on the bed. There was an old fashioned phone with a wheel-dial on the table beside the bed. I picked it up and dialed Al's number with the ease of many such calls.]

*ring, ring, ring*

"Hello?"

I brightened as I heard the familiar voice of my childhood mechanic pick up. "Hey Win, is Al there?"

"Yeah, he is. I'll go get him." The other end of the phone went silent for a moment before Al's voice sounded through the wires.

"Hello brother."

"Hey Al. Sorry for not calling sooner."

"That's ok. So what's up?"

"I'm on a mission with Roy and the new kid."

"New kid?" Al asked curiously.

"Yeah, he just became a state alchemist."

"That's cool. What's he like?"

"He's weird."

"How so, brother?"

"Well, he won't tell us his last name," I started.

"Everyone has secrets, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, but it's his last name- he made some sort of game out of it. It's like he wants us to know, but doesn't want to tell us."

"Yeah, that's weird." There was a chuckle from Al. "That kind of reminds me of this kid I came across in Xing. What's his name?"

"His name? It's Kira."

"KIRA?! You're sure that's it?!" Alphonse was clearly surprised by the new alchemist's name.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, I ran into this water alchemist there- in Xing- who had this student-" Al paused, then continued "-His name was Kira. I stayed there for a bit, and he would run into trees and stub his toes all the time, but never said a word about it. Then there was that time the bottom of his foot was cut. He didn't tell anyone, but every night his teacher would look over him to see if he was hurt anywhere."

"That sounds like him- he got cut in a fight today. It was deep, but he didn't even feel it. So that boy- did you ever see a blood- covered book with him?"

Al didn't answer right away. "Yeah, he did. He was always reading it when he wasn't training or getting hurt, or learning how not to get hurt so often," Al told me.  
I smiled "Yeah, that's him. Hey, did you ever catch his last name?"

"Brother, if he wants you to know, he'll tell you."

"Yeah, but I need to know. I have to find out more about him."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Al said, his voice indicating an eye-roll. "His last name...oh, what was it?...Ah, that's it- his name is Mustang."

I dropped the phone, but quickly picked it back up. "You're sure that's it? You're not just pulling my leg?" I asked urgently.

"Why would I do that, brother?" Al asked, confused.

"Because you like it when your big brother suffers, that's why."

Al chuckled. "That may be true, brother, but I promise I'm not pulling your leg this time." He paused, then asked "Wouldn't the Colonel know if he had a brother?"  
"Well, he told me something he's never told anyone before, I think..." I stopped. "He lost all his memories from the first 19 years of his life."

"That's really sad."

"Yeah, I wonder what caused it."

"You should call me when you find out," Al suggested.

I grinned. "I will. So, his last name is Mustang?"

"I'm sure of it."

I smirked. "So Roy does have a brother."

"Or it could just be a coincidence," Al suggested.

"It could be, but I don't think so. They look too much alike."

"So now you know." I jumped into the air when Kira's voice came from behind me.

Al didn't know about Kira's sudden appearance, and asked about their looks. "Brother, how do they look alike?"

"Yeah. You're Kira Mustang." I told the boy in front of me.

On the other end of the line, Al sighed. "Ok, never mind."

"That's right, and Roy is my older brother, but could you not tell him?" Kira asked.

I was confused "Why not?"

"Well, you see..." Kira paused. "I think his forgetting might be from shock. And, well... I don't want to shock him more."

"But doesn't it hurt? Being with your brother and him not even knowing who you are?"

He frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "Of course, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that I don't want to give him a bigger shock than he's already had, and finding out that you have a brother could be a pretty pig surprise. He might deny it, and that would only hurt more. So for now, I will sit back and watch him and help him anyway I can."

"So what was with the hint?" I was seriously curious about that.

I smiled. "If I'm going to do something like this, I might as well make it fun. Anyways, dinner is ready."

I remembered that Al was still on the phone, and quickly apologized. "Sorry Al, I have to go- supper time."

"Okay brother, but call again."

"Okay, I'll call again, just not tonight."

"Ok. Good night."

"Night, Al." There was a dull beeping from the phone, telling me that Al had hung up his end, so I put down my own phone before walking downstairs with Kira to eat dinner.

* * *

End of chapter Eight. Sorry it took me so long on this one! Read and Review- silence is an author's worst enemy!


	9. Chapter 9

Kira It was late at night when I woke from my slumber. I sat on my bed and started to write in my notebook.\

~Ed found out yesterday. Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it now; at least he said he wouldn't tell Roy about it. I think he's been getting suspicious about who I am for some time now; I should have known that this was going to happen.

I had that dream again. I thought it stopped, I thought the dream was gone, but I guess the dream will never truly be over, because there is no way to change the past. It's been a long time since I had a dream about it- about that day. About the mistake I made- about the day it all happened- about how scared I was to have lost, about how I was crying for help as loud as I could. About how confused I was when I couldn't tell if I was still alive, or if I was dead. About the time I was truly terrified because all of a sudden, it all stopped- the feeling of my bones burning, my bones on fire- it just stopped, like a snap of the fingers. First it's there, but then it's gone- just like that. Then I blacked out, and when I reopened my eyes, I was looking at a ceiling.

It was brown, and looked like it was made out of logs. Then there was the voice- soft and rough at the same time, like it was trying to comfort, but it was trying to scare you away at the same time. But that was just him- sweet and soft, but scary at the same time. It's a voice I long to hear again. It's been so long since I've seen him- my teacher. Every day he would look me over, seeing how badly I was hurt, and if I was hurt. The first time I had fun again after they died- after I ran away- I was training with him.

Truth is cruel, taking that away. I'm never going to do that again- never again. I learned, and I will never do that again- I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry. I should never even have tried to do that. I'm sorry Dad; I made you suffer again. I deserve all of what Truth did to me- not being able to feel. It sucks, it's scary, yet it comes in handy sometimes. Like yesterday, I got in a fight with this kid- I think his name was Jake or something- he threw a knife at me. I should have been able to dodge it, but I didn't, so it cut my hand. You could see the bone, but I got stitches. That was funny- Ed and Roy were meeting my doctor; he's as weird as ever. He knows about me not feeling- it shocked him when he found out. He's probably thinking about it right now, since I showed no signs of this problem before, but that makes sense- it was Truth that did this to me; it's not just something you have since birth. That's not what happened to me.

There's this kid in my school, his name is Kilo. He's kind of cool, but I bet he thinks I'm a freak. Everyone at school probably thinks that right now. Oh well, that can't be helped. Well, this Kilo kid kept tapping my shoulder in class, and of course I didn't respond- I didn't even know he was doing it until he told me he was. I hate not being able to feel anymore.~

I looked around my room until my eyes landed on the window- it was bright inside my room, but pitch-black outside. I sighed and got out of bed, stretching. I was going to have to look for a desk so I didn't have to write on my bed, but I don't know how long I'll be here, so I might not get to use it for long. I sighed again- If I did get one and then move, the neighbors could have it. I looked back to my notebook. I was hungry, so I put the book down on the bedside table and started for the door. I left the light in the hallway off so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

When I got to the stairs, my foot slipped. Sadly, I didn't fall backwards- I fell forwards, down the stairs. 'Stairs are evil,' I thought as I got up at the bottom of the stairs. "That's going to leave some bruises," I said to myself as I entered the kitchen. To my surprise, the light was on, and Roy was sleeping at the table, a piece of paper under his folded arms. The paper looked old, probably about ten years or so. I stared at it for a minute before shrugging and going to the fridge. I opened it and rummaged through the contents, deciding on an apple and a bottle of milk. I then went and sat across from Roy. I took a bite of the apple, officially claiming it as mine, and stared at Roy. I took another bite as my eyes drifted tot he paper. Curiosity got the better of me, and I slipped the paper out from under Roy's arms. i placed it in front of me and started to read, taking another bite of apple. The juice dripped onto the table, missing the paper by a hair. I wiped it off the table, then from my mouth. The apple was juicy- nice and sweet.

~Dear Roy~

I blinked- he still had this?

~Aunty can only take care of one of us.~

I stopped reading. 'Why?' I wondered, staring at the sheet. 'Why does he still have this?'

"You okay?" I shot from the chair and spun around to the voice behind me.

"Huh?"

"I heard you fall down the stairs. Are you okay?" Ed asked again.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't smile like that."

"Like what?" I asked, confused.

"It's fake. Stop with the fake smiling."

"Oh."

"I'm going to tell Roy," he said calmly.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed furiously.

"I'm going to tell Roy about what your teacher used to do," he clarified.

I relaxed. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were talking about the other thing." I paused, then grew confused. "You know what Teacher used to do?"

"Yeah, Al told me."

"Al," I said thoughtfully, trying to think. "Oh, he's that kid who loves cats, right?"

Ed's mouth turned into a half smile, and he chuckled. "You know him as 'that kid who loves cats?'"

"Yeah, he always had at least one cat with him."

"Sounds like him."

"He's a funny kid, he told lots of funny stories about him and his brother."

"What kind of stories?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well, there was this time when you were kids, and you got into all sorts of fights, and there was this other one- yeah, that one was funny."

Ed blinked. "What was the story?"

I thought for a second before answering. "Something about you being short," I said with a smirk.

"WHO'S SO SMALL THAT-!" Ed was cut off when I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, do you want to wake Roy up?"

"Too late," said his voice from behind me. I turned my head to see that Roy had moved so his head still rested on his arms, but he could see what we were doing.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Since you yelled 'what.'" He paused, looking like he was deep in thought. "What did your teacher do?"

I reapplied my fake smile, even though Ed had told me to quit. Then again, since when does he control what I do? "Oh, nothing really." Mumbles came from behind me, and I turned to see that my hand was still covering Ed's mouth, and he was trying to remove it. "OH CRAP! SORRY ED I FORGOT I WAS COVERING YOUR MOUTH!" I half-yelled as I took my hand away from his mouth and wiped it on my pants (it was a habit).

They stared at me. "You wiped your hand on your shorts," Ed commented.

"I did? Habit, I guess."

"How long has it been since you felt anything?" Roy asked, his face completely serious.

I had to think for several minutes before answering. "Well, it was after I learned fire alchemy, but before I started water alchemy."

Roy's eyes widened. "Human transmutation?" He said, though it was more a question than a statement.


	10. Chapter 10

hello, here is chapter 10

Undercover Names  
Ed- Sebastian  
Kira- Ciel  
Roy- Jack

* * *

Kira  
"WHAT?!" Ed shouted as his head whipped around to look at me. Actually, he was glaring at my milk. My right foot started tapping on the floor as I chuckled nervously.

"Why would I do that?"

"So you could see your parents again," Ed said as a pained look crossed his face and his voice grew heavy with sadness.

My foot tapped faster. "I'm going to go for a walk," I announced suddenly. I left the house quickly, Ed yelling something behind me. I didn't stop. Instead, I started to run. I din't know where I was going, I just wanted to be away from there; away from the people that now knew about what I had done, what I did to my father. About how I lost all feeling, even if they didn't know that was why I'd lost my sense of touch. They were smart, though. They would figure it out, and I didn't want to be there when they did, so I just ran and ran, not knowing how fast, how long, or anything else, just that I was running and my breathing became heavy and labored. As I slowed, I heard my heart racing, and put my hands on my knees and stayed there to catch my breath. It was a long time since I'd last run like that.

"Are you cold?" I spun around to face the speaker behind me and blinked. "It's late, why are you out?"

I couldn't hold it in. "DAMNIT!" I yelled, kicking the tree beside me.

He didn't flinch; he just stood there. "Come on Ciel, you can tell me." His voice was soft in the way that was meant to both comfort and draw out information.

I kicked the tree again, hard. "DAMNIT! FIRST I FOUND THAT! OUT!"

Kyran blinked. "Found out what?"

"And THEN I had those dreams!" My voice filled with sadness and regret as I kicked the tree again, though slightly softer this time.

"What dreams?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"They just had to find out." I wasn't yelling anymore, but I kicked the tree again.

"Who found what out?" His voice was still soft, but this time it was confused and laced with wariness. He took another step towards me.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled again, punching the tree this time.

"Ciel, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"No, no I can't. I can't tell you- there is NOBODY I can tell." I sank to my knees as Kyran took another step closer and reached out his hand, only to draw it back.  
"Why can't you tell me?" He asked gently.

"I- I just can't." My tears fell to the ground, creating dark spots on the dirt.

"Can you tell me why not?"

"No, I can't tell you anything. Maybe, I don't know- I just don't know anymore," I cried miserably.

"You did your best; that's all that counts."

"I didn't. I didn't do my best. I could have stayed, but we would have been separated anyways. I couldn't have NOT done what I did. There is so much that I could have done differently, that I could have done better, or not at all."

"Who did you get separated from?" His voice was filled with confusion.

"I can't tell you that either."

He paused. "Are you cold?" He put his hand over mine.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Kyran. "I can't feel anything- I don't have a sense of touch."

He blinked. "Oh." He took his hand off mine. "Well that explains alot."

"Huh?" It was my turn to be confused.

"Well, about you not stopping kicking the tree after the first time, and about the cut you got in the fight at school today."

I blinked. "What about the tree?"

"Well, you don't have any shoes on..."

I looked at my feet. They were a little bloody, but not too bad. "Oh." was all I could say.

* * *

anyways hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

undercover names  
Ed- Sebastian  
Kira- Ciel  
Roy- Jack

* * *

3rd person.-

Roy paced in the kitchen as Ed sat at the table. "What are you going to do?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Roy asked still pacing 'Where is he?'

"Well, normally, people would hand him into the military to be punished."

Roy stopped and looked at Ed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking if you are going to turn him in or if you are going to keep him hidden."

Roy glared at Ed. "Keep him hidden, of course. That's what I did with you and Al, isn't it?"

"True. I'm glad that's what you're going to do." Ed said, relieved.

Roy blinked. "So what did his teacher used to do?"

Ed sighed. "He would look him over every day to see if he'd gotten any new wounds or anything."

"Why did you feel the need to tell me? I'm not his parent; I'm his CO, nothing more."

Ed laughed. "Oh my God, Roy; you're so stupid." 'Can he really not see it?'

Roy blinked again. "How so?"

Ed stopped laughing and stared at Roy. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what, Ed? What do I not see?"

Ed shot a small glare at Roy. "If you don't know, then I won't tell you."

Roy looked back at Ed, confused. "What do you mean?" 'What do I not know that Ed does?'

Not answering Roy, Ed got up from his chair. 'Well I better go to bed; if I stay here Roy is just going to keep asking' was his thought as he started for the door. "I highly doubt that Kira will be back tonight, so I'm going to bed."

"What do you know about Kira?" Roy demanded

Ed looked back at Roy, said "His last name," and went to his room.

Roy stared blankly at the kitchen door. 'Ed knows Kira's last name?' He thought. 'How did Ed find out? Did Kira tell him?' Then Roy slumped down in a chair by the table. 'What did I miss?' He looked at the paper that was now lying on the other side of the table. 'He was looking at it?' Roy picked it up and stared at it. 'Why? Why do I still have it; every time, I think maybe it has been too long to hold onto a paper that has no meaning to me, but then I read it. And I get sad. Something happened when I was younger, and I need to find out what it is. And I think Kira is the beginning.' Roy looked at the bottle of milk in front of him, sighed, and put it back in the refrigerator. 'Ed's right- Kira is most likely not coming back tonight.' With that, Roy walked upstairs, only to once again stop in front of Kira's room and look inside. It looked the same as it had the last time he'd seen it, except that last time there had been a sleeping boy in the bed and there hadn't been the leather book lying open on the bed stand with a pencil lying beside it. He walked into the room and picked up the leather book, flipping to the first page.

~I ran away last night. I left a note on the table for Roy.~ 'What?' Roy wondered.

~I talked to Aunty about leaving; she was against it, and even threatened to lock me in my room. But after so long of saying that if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do what I needed to get done, she still said no and locked me in the room with Roy.~ 'Who is this kid?' Roy wondered as he flipped some pages. 'I really should not be doing this.'

~December 5th. I got kicked out by Teacher today. It wasn't my fault I burned his notes, I'm still new at this. He seems to hate the military.~ Roy flipped some more pages.

~People seem to be scared of teacher and me. It's funny watching them squirm. Teacher sit's back and watches as I beat them up; he used to help, but he soon found out that it was like I was in a different world when I fight, so he started to just stand back and only help out if it got to be too much. ~ 'Who the hell was this kid's teacher? And who was Kira fighting?' Roy thought as he flipped some more pages. 'It seems like he has had this for a long time. His writing looks familiar.'

~I can't do this; it's scary. I can't feel anything. I wake up and I'm scared and confused about why I can't feel. Stupid gat. He could have taken something different.

There is this weird kid that loves cats hanging out with us at the moment. We are traveling to the border right now. This kid, Al I think, he tells us a lot of stories about when he and his older brother were little, and all the trouble they got into. It kind of reminds me about all the times when Roy would scold me for something. Like that time I got in a mud fight with this other kid who was saying that Roy was the worst big brother someone could get. He said that when Roy and his brother (the kid's brother) were little, that Roy would always be reading about some stupid science, and we got into a fight. I say it was a tie, because Brother came and got me before any real damage could be done. And he scolded me.~ 'Big brother?' Roy wondered as he looked back at the page. He was at the bottom. ~I have to work hard so I can see big brother Roy again.~ 'So Kira has a brother named Roy?'

++++++++~Time Jump!~++++++++

Roy woke up the next day on Kira's bed to the phone ringing. It rang 3 times before it stopped and there was a knock on the door.

"Roy, the phone is for you," Ed called.

Roy yawned and went to the door. "Who is it?" He asked. 'It's too early for calls.'

"It's Kira. He stayed at a friend's house last night," Ed told him as Roy opened the door and took the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. 'So that's where he went.'

"Hey Jack."

Roy blinked. "We're on the phone; why are you calling me Jack?"

"Because I'm at a person's house," Kira said in a 'you idiot' voice.

"I need to talk to you when you get home."

"Yeah, about that. I need a ride home."

"Why?"

"I forgot my shoes at home last night."

Roy stared blankly at the phone, then sighed. "Yeah, wait outside. I'll find you."

"Thanks Jack," Kira said before hanging up. Roy hung up the phone with another sigh. "I'm going to go pick Kira up!" He called as he left the house.

++++++~ANOTHER TIME JUMP!~++++++

Roy had been driving for some time before he got to a house that looked familiar. He pulled over and looked at it. "It feels like I've seen this place before." He looked at the house a little longer before he drove off again.

++++++~AND AGAIN! :D ~+++++++

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kira asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Roy sat on the other side of it.

Roy sighed. "I read your journal."

A look of horror overtook Kira's face. "Why?" He asked, anger in his voice. 'That was not meant to be read by anyone other than myself.' He thought silently.

"I needed to know something." 'I know it was wrong, but still.'

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" Kira's voice had grown cold, which didn't surprise Roy; after all, the journal was Kira's private thoughts.

"No, not really. I just got more questions."

Kira glared at Roy. "So you didn't find out, did you?"

'Why is he glaring?' Roy thought "Your last name? No, I didn't see it in there." Roy's voice was casual, like it was no big deal.

Kira had had enough. "FUCK YOU, ROY! YOU'RE SO STUPID! IF YOU READ MY THOUGHTS, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN EASY TO SEE IT! TO SEE WHAT MY LAST NAME IS!" Kira stormed to his room and grabbed his journal so no one would read it when he was gone. Then he went to the front door, making sure to put his shoes on this time. 'Fuck you Roy, and you say it like that. What are you trying to do?'

"Where are you going?" Ed asked from behind him. 'He seems mad- what did Roy do?'

"For a walk." With that, Kira walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He walked until he came to a house that was all too familiar. His eyes made him see a 12 year-old and a 3 year-old running around and laughing. Kira smiled sadly. Really, he was surprised that no one had recognized him or Roy yet. This was the town they used to live in. He walked up to the house and got the key in the flowerpot by the door. He unlocked the door and walked in. He saw a younger Roy huddled in the corner of the room. But Kira couldn't see his face, with a little boy dropping a book and running to his older brother. He walked until he came to his old room. It was dusty. Kira walked in and sat against the door, pulling his knees to his chest. As he watched the memories from when he was younger, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

HAHA plot twist!


	12. Chapter 12

3rd person

Ed stared blankly at the door. 'What the hell?' he thought before he went to go find Roy, who he found in the kitchen with a look of shock on his face. "What the hell did you say?"

Roy looked towards Ed, still shocked. "That I read his journal and didn't find anything."

Ed facepalmed. "You are hopeless," he said as he walked over to the counter.

"Huh?" Roy asked, confused.

"Are you even going to try to figure it out on your own?" To himself, Ed muttered "I told him I wouldn't tell Roy, but I don't think he will figure this out on his own."

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

Ed glared at him. "Where would Kira go if he was upset?" Ed asked, half to himself and half to Roy.

Instantly Roy answered "His room." 'Wait, why would I know where he would go?' he wondered.

Ed looked to Roy. "He went outside; if it was his room, he would have gone upstairs."

Roy shook his head. "Not that room, his room." 'What am I saying? Why would I know this?'

'Does Roy remember something?' Ed thought. 'And where would his room be?'

**'Roy and Kira were sitting outside of a house, under a tree. At first they said nothing; Roy was reading a book about fire with Kira sitting on his lap. Kira looked up shyly. **  
**"Roy?"**  
**"Yeah, Kira?"**  
**"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kira asked.**  
**"An alchemist, what about you?"**  
**Kira smiled. "A dog of the military, like Gramps was."**  
**Roy frowned. "He died in a war."**  
**"Yeah, but he's my hero, the person I look up to."**  
**"What about me?" Roy asked with another frown.**  
**Kira looked at Roy. "I look up to you too, Roy, but I look up to Gramps in a different way," he said with a smile.**  
**The door to the house opened. "Boys, time to come in- it's suppertime!" Called the woman from Kira's picture.**  
**"Okay!" They both called. '**

Roy stood up, his eyes wide. "That house."

"Huh?" Ed asked, confused. "What house?"

'Ahh! How do I know this?' Roy thought. Aloud, he said "that house I saw today."

Now Ed was really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That house, he grew up there." Roy said as he went to the door. 'Why do I know this?'

Ed was right behind him. "What house, Roy?"

Roy just shook his head as he ran out the door and down the street. Confused, Ed ran after him. 'Did he forget that he can drive?' Ed wondered as he chased him. They ran for a while before Roy stopped in front of a house.

"Roy, where are we?" Ed asked as he stood beside him.

"This is where it all started," Roy said with a frown, his voice sad. 'How do I know this?'

"What started?" Ed asked, looking up. 'Why did I ask? This must be where their parents were murdered.'

Roy started to walk forward to the door. Ed watched as Roy opened the door and froze, falling to his knees and clutching his head. Ed ran up; Roy was shaking and looked like he wanted to cry out.

"Roy, Roy! What's wrong?" Ed asked worriedly.

"He is probably remembering something painful," a sad voice said from the other side of the room.

Ed looked up. "What's going on? What could he be remembering?"

"I don't know, it could be anything. But I would have to say it's when Mother and Father died," Kira told him as he leaned against the doorway. "Anyways, there is nothing we can do."

**Roy's POV**

**'I looked up from my book as the door slammed open; in the doorway a figure was silhouetted by the light of the sun, so I couldn't see the person's face.**  
**"Hey there, Roy," he said in a husky voice.**  
**There were footsteps coming up from behind me, from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" A manly voice asked. I looked behind me to see my father; Mother was just getting to the doorway.**  
**"Brother!" She called.**  
**I looked back to the man in the doorway, I could see his face now- there was an evil grin. "So you still remember me, my dear, dear little sister."**  
**"I thought you were in jail!" Mother called from behind me.**  
**"ROY, GET OUT OF HERE! GO FIND KIRA!" Father yelled to me. I nodded and got up off the ground.**  
**"So I see you named him after Father." He looked towards me. "You're not going anywhere, Roy," the man said as he threw a knife at me; it hit my leg, making me stumble. My back hit the corner of the room, and I slid to the ground. "Now be a good boy and don't move or I will have to kill you and your little brother." He walked forward, holding another knife, his other hand in a fist. Father ran and tried to punch him, but the man dodged and stabbed Father. He hunched over as the man stabbed Father again, this time in the back. Father cried out in pain.**  
**"Why are you doing this, Troy?!" Mother cried.**  
**"You sent me to jail; I have to get back at you for that." He said as he stabbed Father again. He fell to the floor, rolled over, and tried to get up, but Troy just punched his head, making Gather fall into the puddle of blood on the floor. Father lifted his head and grabbed Troy's foot, making him fall with a grunt. I pulled the knife from my leg and tried to stand up, but my knees buckled and I fell back to the ground. Mother ran up to Father to try to help him stand. She hooked her arm around his shoulders, but before they were up, Troy was standing behind her.**  
**He put his knife to her neck and smiled. "You can die like Father and Mother did, all those years ago." As he said that, he sliced her throat. She let go of Father to grab her neck; Father fell, and before he could get up, Troy sliced his throat too. He was too weak to get up after that. Mother looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry; we loved the both of you." Then she fell onto Father. Troy just stood over them and watched as the life drained from their bodies. Once Father and Mother were dead, he turned to me, still wearing that grin, and now his hair was covered in blood.**  
**"See you later, Roy. Maybe next time, I'll kill you and your brother. Just never come back." With that, he turned around and ran out the door. I pulled my knees to my chest as the door swung open again. There stood Kira, holding a brown paper bag that fell to the ground as he ran over to me. He slid onto his knees as he came up beside me.**  
**"Brother! What happened? Who was that man? Are you okay? Answer me, Brother! Are you okay?" He cried desperately as my mouth opened and closed until I found my words.**  
**"Mother said sorry, and that they loved us."**  
**"But are you okay?" He cried, and I hugged him. "I'm fine, Kira. I'm fine." It was a lie. My leg was still bleeding and was in a lot of pain, but all I could think was that I did not want to scare my brother; I didn't want to lose him.'**

* * *

sorry it took so long, there is testing going one right know and i just died for a little bit.

but after the first test and a night of little sleep i got it done! yeah.


End file.
